Vampiro
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Porque la sangre de una hermosa mortal era suficiente para él. En esa noche conseguiría la sangre de una hermosa rubia. -Oneshot-


_**Hola chicos.**_

 _ **Por la festividad de Halloween. (Aunque la verdad como yo soy de México aquí nosotros lo festejamos como día de muertos)**_

 _ **Pero en fin. Por esta fecha quise escribir algo relacionado con esto y con la imagen que Mashima de un Natsu vampiro con una Lucy como que tratando de tomar su sangre. Y pues despues de tanto pensar y pensar esto fue lo que se me ocurrió.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

La noche era muy oscura. Solo la luz de la luna iluminaba todo. Y en cierto bosque una hermosa chica de largos cabellos rubios, buen cuerpo y vestida con un vestido rojo, pasaba corriendo sin saber que se dirigía a un bosque.

-No sé en que momento se me ocurrió salir a esta hora

Empezaba a maldecirse por todo lo que estaba pasando. Ya se sentía cansada pero no podía desaparecer aquella sensación de ser perseguida por algo o alguien.

Por más que volteaba no encontraba a ese alguien. Estaba desesperada y cansada. Al sentir que sus piernas ya no daban para mas se detuvo a respirar en un gran árbol.

-Ya no puedo más... Simplemente ya no puedo mas...

Seguía respirando hasta que cierto ruido escucho a sus espaldas. Cuando se volteo se encontró con un chico. Pelirrosa, mas alto y con unos ojos color rojo, los cuales parecieran como si brillaran cada vez mas. Caminaba a paso lento. No podía dejar de mirarlo.

Una sonrisa burlona aparecio en el chico pelirrosa. El miedo empezó a entrar a su cuerpo. Empezó a caminar a espaldas mientras veía como aquel chico

-Maldición

Y aun con una respiración irregular volvió a correr. No sabía a dónde se dirigía. Solo quería correr y alejarse de aquel chico que la perseguía.

Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a una gran mansión abandonada. Sin esperar más entro en aquel lugar.

Una vez que entro en aquel lugar. Volvió a detenerse y respirar. Movió sus ojos y veía como era el interior de aquel lugar.

-Muy... Abandonado...

Una vez que calmo su respiración empezó a caminar por aquel lugar. Muy sucio. Muy abandonado. Pero de alguna manera hermoso. Era lo que pensaba aquella rubia.

Camino hasta llegar a las escaleras. Las subió, el segundo piso era mucho más grande. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a una gran ventana.

La única ventana que iluminaba el lugar con la luz de la luna.

-Es tan triste que esta abandonada

Se acerco más a la ventana. Vio aquel bosque por el cual acababa de pasar. No sabía dónde estaba simplemente estaba perdida.

Se abrazo a sí misma. Sentía frio. Cerró un poco sus ojos y suspiro. Al momento de abrirlos lo primero que vio fueron dos cosas rojas y brillantes, que se podían ver en el reflejo de la ventana.

-Pero que demonios...

Se tallo los ojos con su antebrazo. Al terminar de tallarlos se fijo mejor en la ventana y ya no vio nada.

Suspiro y dio media vuelta. Donde una vez que le dio la espalda a la ventana sintió como alguien la agarraba fuertemente de su cintura.

-¿Creías que te podías escapar?

Una voz sonó cerca de su oído. Ella quería gritar pero no pudo. Quien la había atrapado puso una mano en su boca.

Abrió más los ojos y volvió a ver aquellos ojos rojos. Volvió a ver aquel chico pelirrosa. El cual le sonreía y le mostraba aquellos filosos colmillos.

-Te dije que nunca escaparías de mí, esto te pasa por jugar con fuego

La rubia cerró los ojos con fuerza. Su respiración empezó a ser irregular. Sentía el aliento de aquel chico en su cuello.

Sentía como paseaba su nariz por su cuello. Por más que se moviera no podía hacer nada por defenderse.

Sintió como aquel chico subió su mano de su cadera a su cuello. Abrió sus ojos cuando sintió como sacaba su lengua y lamia su cuello.

Ella se sonrojo mas, empezaba a moverse más. Solo podían salir sonidos de desesperación de ella.

Una vez que el chico termino de hacer eso. Este solo abrió más su boca. Lo que le permitió mostrar a la chica los grandes y afilados colmillos que tenia.

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza. Mientras sentía como su piel era perforada por dos grandes agujas.

Gritos de dolor salían de ella. Lagrimas salían de sus ojos cafés. Sentía como él estaba tomando su sangre.

Sentía como cada vez se sentía más débil. Abrió sus ojos para ver como seguía bebiendo de su sangre.

Sus ojos los sentía pesados. Su respiración cada vez se calmaba más y más. Hasta que ella no pudo soportarlo y cerro sus ojos.

El sintió cuando ella estaba quieta. Se separo de ella. Y se lamio sus labios y sus dientes. La única sangre que le había gustado.

Vio el cuerpo de la chica en sus brazos. El solo atino por sonreír y seguir saciando su sed por la sangre de aquella chica rubia.

Desde esa noche. Nunca se supo que le paso a la chica rubia. Solo saben que desde esa noche aquel chico pelirrosa dejo de aparecer.

* * *

 _ **XD Y bien en esto acaba. Escribiré dos versiones ambos serán NaLu. Obviamente ambas versiones serán muy diferentes. Aunque la otra que subiré será Lemon o eso es lo que estuve escribiendo en esta semana.**_

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos para la próxima.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

 _ **Atte.: Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia**_

 _ **Fecha: 31 de octubre de 2015**_


End file.
